Various PotC Drabbles
by lordhellebore
Summary: I'll use this to upload all of my unrelated PotC drabbles. They're not an ongoing story; I simply find it silly to upload each seperately, since they're so short. Gen, het, and slash in various pairings.
1. Regret

**A/N: **I'll use this space to post all of my **unrelated** PotC drabbles. They do not tell a continuing story; I simply think it would be ridiculous to upload each as a new story because they're so short, so it will be one drabble per "chapter". And no, I cannot make them longer, because "drabbles" have only 100 words per definition :) Some of those were written as gifts to people who gave me promtps.

**Disclaimer: **"Pirates of the Caribbean" belongs to Disney, no money is being made.

* * *

**Title: **Regret  
**Rating: **PG-13**  
Characters: **Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
**Prompt:** "Buttons"

"Open, goddamn buggers! Open!"

He's fumbling hectically with the buttons of James's uniform, his hands shaking too badly to open them. The noises of the battle have faded; they're alone in the world.

Blood is colouring that accursed uniform James still insists on wearing and that is too thick to rip it apart. He thought of slashing it open with a knife, but again, he doesn't trust his hands.

"Jack…"

He doesn't look up. Golden buttons glitter in the sunlight. Only later does he realise it was James, wanting to look at him, wanting to say goodbye.

Later. Too late.


	2. Unreachable

**Title:** Unreachable  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Governor Swann/Captain Barbossa

They didn't part on friendly terms, and back then, he'd wished Weatherby death more than once in his hurt and rage.

Later, he convinced himself that he didn't care – decades had passed, spent with fighting, rum, and pretty women. An aging governor had no place in his life, just like a young sailor hadn't had one in an aspiring politician's.

But as he sees him now in his little boat, gliding past them, all that doesn't matter. He doesn't hear Elizabeth's wailing, doesn't see anything but him.

In these moments of weakness, Barbossa wishes he had never been brought back.


	3. Letters

**Title:** Letters  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Jack Sparow/James Norrington

Whenever the servant brings him his mail, Admiral Norrington feels excited like a child at Christmas. Sometimes, months go by without a word, but eventually, there always is a letter.

He loves reading through them in the evening, struggling with Jack's almost illegible scrawl. He will laugh about Jack's tricks, worry when reading how close he was to danger, and shake his head at the obviously exaggerated accounts of Jack's genius. The few hesitant words of love, he cherishes as his biggest treasure.

Then, one day, the letter is short, the handwriting unfamiliar.

_I'm sorry,_ it says in the end.


	4. Loyalty

**Title:** Loyalty  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Barbossa/Norrington  
**Prompt:** "Shipwreck Cove"

In the beginning, he'd loathed Barbossa's touch. Now, at Shipwreck Cove, with the other Pirate Lords staring at him, he's relieved when he feels the arm around his shoulders.

"He was Navy," a Frenchman growls. "He'll betray you. All of us!"

Of course, there are beatings sometimes. They're necessary. But Barbossa is always gentle afterwards, helping him heal, and he protects him from the crew. James has every reason to be grateful.

"He won't," Barbossa sneers confidently. "He's mine."

Shivering, James turns from the hostile looks, his face pressed against his master's shoulder. He'll never betray the man he loves.


	5. A New World

**Title: **A New World  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
**Prompt:** "Cold"

Admiral Norrington is sitting at his desk, staring out over the sea through the window. He's over sixty now, and the world has changed.

There are no more pirates in the Caribbean; the last few defiant ships that had resisted longer than most others have long been hunted down. He himself participated; it was his duty to king and country, but he doesn't feel proud. He can't think of the triumph and promotion resulting form it, only of Jack's eyes boring into his all the way through his execution.

The world has changed: it is safer, cleaner, and unbearably cold.


	6. Freedom

**Title:** Freedom  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** James Norrington/Jack Sparrow  
**Prompt:** "Norrington and a happy memory"

They used to stand here together, the sun burning down on them, the rain soaking them to the skin, the wind tearing at their hair and clothes, the silent, black ocean spreading out around them under the light of the stars.

Five years, and it's still hard to believe that Jack should be dead, that the crew mean him now with their: "Aye aye, Captain!"

Norrington breathes deeply, gripping the helm tighter. Jack showed him what freedom is, and as long as he has the _Pearl_, Jack will never be truly gone.

In a way, Jack _is_ the _Pearl_.


End file.
